Bridgette and The Pole
by PenguinsRcute
Summary: Bridgette is cheating on whoever with a certain Pole. First Geoff, might make it to multichapter. Major:BridgettxPole Minor:Bridgettxwhoever in the chapter. GeoffxGwen
1. My heart is whole, oh hi Pole!

**One-shot about BXP (BridgettexPole)**

Bridgettes Pov

So I was walking into the backstage of the aftermath. I see my other beloved, the pole. I feel weird inside for cheating on Geoff, it's so wrong but so right. The pole gets me more.

"Hey honey," i say to my seceret boyfriend and he stays silent.

I giggle as I sit down next to it and cuddle it. I then hear a knock.

"Hey Bridge you ok in there?"

"Fine, I'm just eating!" I lie.

"Ok, we're having a movie night you know?" He says.

"What time?" I ask

"Another hour," he replies.

"Ok be there in 3 quarters of an hour then," I say to him.

I hear him walking away but I open the door and look around just to be sure, then I see Pole just leaning against the couch and I go and sit next to him.

"I'm so glad you get me and are not doing anything to make me unhappy, you never turned into a captain Hollywood jerk." I say to the Pole. It just looks and me.

"You never used me and got me booted off," I say. It stares again.

"You make me blush under your gaze, I'm not that pretty am I? I ask it. It just stares.

"I love you too," I whisper then I slowly lean in and I kiss it, I feel my warm lips against the cold metal, yeah right Geoff's a better kisser, this pole is a 10 out of ten.

I pull away and we stare at eachother. I grap a chip and I eat and and I asked the pole.

"Want to watch and episode of Total Drama World Tour?" He stares again.

"Ok, we'll have me in it, how about the episode of our first kiss?" I ask then giggle at it continues to stare.

We watch the episode Anything Yukon Do I Can Do Better, and I sighed as I watch my lips join with the pole and I see my tongue stuck to the pole.

I pause it and ask

"Want a repeat?" It again stares and I blush.

"I'll take that as a yes," I say.

Then I tackled it to the ground and pressed my lips up against it, I once again feel that cold sensation, I then open my mouth and my tongue slides out to join the action. I feel chills and the hotness of my mouth melts in with the coldness of the metal. I took my mouth of it and I see saliva on the pole.

"Drooling from me eh?" I ask it giggling.

I pick the pole up and I grab a chloth and wipe off the saliva. It again stares and I stare, we just stare into eachothers' eyes.

"Y'know I don't really want to call you Pole how about I call you Peter," I ask, and it continues to stare, I swear if he keeps it up I'm gonna melt.

I then sit on the couch with Peter leaning on the arm right beside me, I sigh as it falls on my head and I say,

"You do care."

I then press my lips up against it but this time it's a little slimey from my past saliva. I press my lips against it harder and it gets warmer, I try to hold in my giggle, I then opened my mouth to allow my tongue to be attached to the pole and we preceeded to make out for what seemed a long time I then fall off the couch and land on the floor with the Peter falling ontop of me. We keep making out, and I find to enjoy my new boyfriend as this was happening I heard a knock and I groaned and got up.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Geoff babe, movie starts in 2 minutes" I hear Geoff reply.

"Err be there in a sec!" I shout.

I then grabbed a cloth and wiped all the saliva off the pole. I then made myself look presentable and opened the door to a happy Geoff.

"C'mon babe lets go," he says to me then puts his arm around me as we walk off and all I could think about is Peter.

**Couple of hours later...**

I seperate my lips from Geoffs as the movie just ended.

"Thanks for the movie Geoff," I say to him.

"You two were making out the whole time," Noah reminded us.

"Well I best be going," I say and as I walk away Geoff asks

"Babe what's going on?"

"Nothing," I reply to him.

"Have a good night," he tells me.

"I will," I reply giving him one last peck on the lips. _With Peter _I add mentally.

I make my way up to the aftermath lounge/backstage thing and see Peter waiting for me with such patience.

"I'm back baby," I say as I close the door.

"Lets watch a movie, I'd rather see it with you," I say.

We then watched the movie, it was really romantic. I sigh as I watch Peter stare. He is so wonderful he isn't complaining like Geoff would've or any other guy. After the movie we just made out until I fell asleep on him.

**In the morning.**

As I was happily asleep with the Peter I was dreaming about our wedding and I wake up to a

"Bridgette you're cheating on me!"

I then see Geoff at the door way but with some teal lipstick on and shout the only thing that came to mind.

"May I have some of that lipstick," He then looked worried then I pounce on him and we make out, infront of Peter my one true love.

**Such a sad ending, Peter is right there and she just makes out with Geoff. This is an awesome pairing and the Bridgette you're cheating on me was inspired by a story that's title I can't remember and ever so often Bridgette would cheat on Ezekial. So props to that. And can anyone guess who Geoffed kissed before he went to see Bridgette? I also gave the Pole a name. By the way the pole should be added to the cast list because he got the drop of shame aswell. So yeah, the end.**


	2. My heart is broken, oh hi Duncan!

**Ok being my new obsessions for the couple BridgettexPeter the Pole** **this is possibly going to be mulitchapter, or just a two or three-shot. I enjoy this pairing it is very fun to work with. You might want to read first chaper to get like half of this chapter.**

Brigette's Pov

So I went to the bathroom and cleaned off that teal lipstick, I know he's been with Gwen alot but really? She's my friend! Now I see why Courtney hates her so much. But I am cheating on him with Peter, at least Peter wouldn't cheat on me like Geoff, he turned down Beth. I sigh mentally, he's such a good boyfriend.

I go backstage/lounge type thing to see Peter waiting there patiently.

"Hey honey, I say to him before giving him a quick peck," I say to him. He stares, I sigh, he makes me feel like I'm walking on air.

"Well I gotta get ready for our date" I tell him then I give him a wink before walking out the door. I then see Heather giving me a smirk.

"What date huh?" She asks me with her smirk still plastered on her face.

"My d-date wiiith" I say stuttering with date and drawing out the with "Geoff!" I finally shout after three seconds. Blainley doesn't look convinced. She opens the door and sees Peter.

"Where is you're seceret boyfriend?" She asks.

"I'm not cheating on Geoff," I lie to her.

"Why does the Pole have lipstick?" She asks me smirking, I then got confuses I don't wear lipstick, or any type of make up for that matter. Was Peter cheating on me?

"I don't wear lipstick, heck Blainley. I don't wear makeup!" I yelled at her.

"Then why did I see on TDWT, you were putting lip gloss on in the confessional?" She asks with her voice raised and her smirk demolished and as quick as it was gone it returned and she added

"You also made out with that very same pole."

"I was trying to kiss Alejandro," I inform her. Then I wish I took it back.

"So you were cheating on Geoff," She says to me with her smirk as wide as ever, Duncan may have found his match, or at least someone with more ego. Poor Courtney.

"Umm well, I couldn't help it," I say to her.

"Well Geoff is cheating on you with Gwen, so if I were you I'd break up with him," She says to me then she walks away.

I think about what she said, if I break up with Geoff it means I won't be cheating on him with Peter.

I then saw Geoff and Gwen sitting together on the same couch giggling and laughing, oh how it makes we want to puke. Where's Duncan to break up with her? I then march right up to Geoff and glare at him and Gwen while they look frightened.

"You're cheating on me!" I say to him, then I told Gwen what I thought.

"First you break up with Trent! Breaking his heart! You then decidede to kiss Duncan behind Courtney's back! Breaking her heart! And Cody's heart! And then that broke Seirra's heart! Now you and Geoff are going out behind my back! Now you broke my heart!" I yell at her.

Then I run away with a smirk, I'm still disgusted but now I can be with Peter and after yelling at Gwen I feel like a cloud has been lifted. I then stopped turned around and shouted.

"Geoff we're over!" I turn back around and I continue to run away.

I enter the backstage lounge to see Peter looking at me and I smile, at least someones faithful. I run to him and shredded one or two tears and he falls on my head. I can't help but smile.

"I'm glad you're here, I love you more then I could ever love Geoff," I say to him before I leant in to press my lips up against him. The coldness once again greets me as all my problems go away.

That's the thing I love about Peter, I then seperate my lips and press my tongue up against him. It reminds me of our first kiss.

_Flashback_

_I was leaning in to kiss Alejandro, waiting to feel his warm lips up against mine but instead I felt a nice coldness I opened my eyees to see my lips and tongue stuck to a pole._

_"Oh crap!" I shouted._

_Flashback Over_

I pull away and I flutter my eyes and I remembered.

"Our date!" I shout

"I gotta get ready be back honey I say and run out the door. I then turn around and open the door again.

"Don't miss me to much," I tell him then I wink.

I run down the hall to my bedroom and look in my closet. I don't see many dresses but I picked out a Light blue dress with sparkles that go to my ankles with matching high heels. I then went to the vanity and sat on the stool. I look at the make-up and i sigh.

"Oh what the heck, if I wore make-up for Geoff then I am defenitly wearing some for Peter." I say out loud to myself, wow I'm a weirdo.

I apply some peach lipgloss and I thought that would be good enough

(**AN: I may be a girl but, I don't like to wear make-up myself)**

I then put in some white dangley earings and a white pendant. I put on my bracelets one on each arm and I decided to work on my hair. I put my hair up in a loose bun with a white hair tie, leaving a few side bangs.

I then walk out to door and I remembered that Peter doesn't have anything to wear. I then remember Geoff has a couple of bow ties and Katie might be able to fix it up.

I then rush down the hall to find Geoff's door unlocked. I open it only to see Duncan there in the middle of a messy room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me then he adds.

"And what are doing all glammed up?"

"I'm going on a date and I'm fetching a bow tie," I tell him and add

"You're answer?"

"Well, Geoff is cheating on you with my girlfriend, I mean ex-girlfriend. I can't go out with a girl that's sane can I?" He asks then chuckles.

"I mean Courtney was an uptight *beep* who had me on a leash and Gwens a gothic slut," He tells me.

**(An: Sorry to all DXC and DXG and Courtney and Gwen fans, I am a DXC and Courtney fan, but I'm not going to bash Gwen and make all the DXG members mad. So I had to make things even)**

"Who you going a date with?" He asks.

"I dunno I was going with Geoff," I lie, I'm not letting everybody know I'm dating Peter.

"Mind if I take you out?" he asks me.

"I wouldn't mind at all," I say to him smiling.

"Wait for me to get ready then and we can go some place to heal from this pain," He says to me and walks out the door. He then walks back in and grabs my wrist and pulls me in.

I feel my lips crush against his, the warm feeling I haven't felt since... ok this morning. It was so much different to mine and Peter's kisses. I wrap my arms around his neck while he puts his around my waist he was slowly seperating my lips with his tongue when I said.

"The date? You better get ready," I remind him.

"Ok Malibu," He says with a smirk.

"He walks out the door to get ready while I run to the backstage longue to find Peter there waiting. I quickly shut the door and I pounced on Peter giving him a kiss.

"Look,Peter,I know,we have a,date,but can we,rescedual?" I ask between kisses. I hop off him to find him smothered in peach lipgloss.

"Thanks you're the best!" I tell him before I pick him up and wipe off my lip gloss and saliva. I run back to my room rush to my vanity mirror to re-apply my lip gloss and re-do my hair. I then hear the door knock.

I go to open it and I see duncan in a black jacket and white undershirt with long black pants but he's still wearing his converse. He takes my hand and pulls me away and we run down the hall and he says to me.

"Let me take to to my favourite place to eat."

As we run down with me giggling, I pass the backstage lounge and I see I left the door open with Peter looking at me as I run down.

**AN: Aww poor Peter, but to any of you BridgettexDuncan fans there is a bit of that in there. But remember Courtney is Duncan's one and only Princess lol. I'm not that mean. Well you guys decide, would you like me to make this multichapter? Or keep it as a two-shot? Review me your answer. Until then Hasta la BYE!**

**-PenguinsRcute.**


End file.
